


Sopportare il peso

by sunnybriefs



Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper non riesce a dormire a causa dell’incidente capitato a Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sopportare il peso

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è ambientata la notte dopo gli avvenimenti raccontati in Iron Man 03-04, cioè dopo che Happy è stato trasformato nel Freak per aver aiutato Tony a ricostruirsi l’armatura.  
> Scritta per il prompt **02 - Terrore nella notte** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com)

Quella notte qualunque cosa la infastidiva: le lancette dell’orologio, il vento che batteva contro i vetri chiusi, il respiro pesante di suo marito. Pepper si rigirò nel letto, lamentandosi con un gemito del fatto che non riusciva a trovare la posizione giusta, e si stese supina, socchiudendo appena gli occhi per abituarsi al buio e guardare il soffitto. Si sentiva soffocare.  
Era stata una giornata pesante, cominciata con una pessima decisione e finita in tragedia, e per quanto fosse più semplice dare la colpa ai rumori, al caldo o alla posizione lei era troppo consapevole per non sapere quale fosse la vera ragione per cui non riusciva a prendere sonno. Pepper inspirò a fondo e si mosse ancora, stendendosi su un fianco e portando le ginocchia al petto, tremando impercettibilmente: quella notte non avrebbe dormito e Dio solo sapeva se e quando sarebbe riuscita a farlo ancora.  
 _Tony probabilmente si starà godendo il suo meritato riposo ora, magari dopo una notte di baldoria!_ Digrignò i denti e si girò ancora, soffocando un altro gemito nel cuscino. Non era giusto. Non era giusto che dovessero soffrire così, solo per aver pensato che valeva la pena dare una mano ad un amico che non vedevano da tanto tempo, un amico che nel momento del bisogno era scomparso, lasciando che Iron Man ripulisse i disastri che lui aveva combinato per riapparire solo quando la minaccia era passata, freddo e insensibile come la maschera della sua guardia del corpo.  
 _Non è giusto…_ si disse, combattendo le lacrime e i singhiozzi che volevano disperatamente sfuggirle. Era stata forte tutto il giorno, aveva sorriso, partecipato alla conversazione, aveva preparato la cena come sempre, riuscendo persino a ridere ad una delle storielle che Happy le aveva raccontato, ma adesso non ce la faceva più; voleva strappare le lenzuola coi denti e gridare e piangere fino a non avere più lacrime e fiato in gola, voleva colpire il muro fino a farsi male, ma più di ogni altra cosa voleva scacciare quello spettro dalla sua casa e dalla sua vita, voleva che tutto ciò che era capitato non fosse mai accaduto.  
Si mosse ancora, girandosi sull’altro lato, e nell’oscurità vide la schiena di suo marito, larga e solida come lui, che si muoveva seguendo i suoi respiri e non ce la fece più. Cominciò a piangere, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per non far rumore, e lentamente strisciò verso di lui, appoggiando la fronte contro il suo collo e strinse tra le dita la stoffa leggera del suo pigiama fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. Lei non era Iron Man né Tony Stark, non era un genio né un supereroe, ma questo non l’avrebbe fermata: amava suo marito più di quanto aveva mai amato niente al mondo e con tutte le sue forze avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerlo al sicuro, sempre, anche se questo significava restar sveglia la notte a piangere da sola.


End file.
